


YakkoXReader (This Feels Right)

by IlovePhineas



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Animaniacs - Freeform, F/M, Other, Warner, XReader, Yakko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlovePhineas/pseuds/IlovePhineas
Summary: So, recently I have been watching Animaniacs so I could have a break from TMNT, and I absolutely love it. I couldn't find very many XReaders for Animaniacs, so I decided to write one.I was originally going to write it to follow the plot of Romeo and Juliet, but I never completed said idea...DiScLaImEr... We're the Warner Brothers and you are you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Warners are older, even though they are toons.

Your POV

Standing over my bed, I finish stuffing all of my clothes into the brand new suitcase. Zipping it shut, with a struggle, I sat on my bed. ‘Tonight. I get to leave tonight.’ A few hours ticked by, until the orphanage mother finally pushed open the door to the room I shared with my three “siblings.”  
“Your uncle is here, (Y/N). Are you ready?” I stood from the bed, and said my final goodbyes to the room of girls I had come to claim as my friends. I grab my suitcase, and take one last look around. I get to the main room (Which is literally just the living room), and my eyes land on my uncle.  
“Otto!” I knew this would be an emotional time. He was all the family I had left, and he came back for me. I ran over to him, dropped my suitcase, and embraced him. He had only recently learned his sister, my mother, passed away. It happened was six months ago. A month after my mom passed, my dad kicked me out. He sent me to an orphanage. He turned to a life of alcohol and late nights. He liked to find different ways to blame me for the loss of his wife. As soon as Scratchandsniff learned that I was thrown in an orphanage, he came to adopt me.  
“Zoo havt grown zo musch, (Y/N)!” I had reached the age of 17, and could barely remember the last time I saw my uncle. It was many years. He seemed much older. He grabbed my bag, and took it to the trunk of his car. He opened my door for me, and I thanked him. As soon as he sat in the car though, he turned to me with a serious look on his old, tired face. “I am taking you in becauz I love you and your muzer (mother). There is un sing you need to know.” I looked at him with a confused expression until he proceeded to explain his job as a psychiatrist for Warner Brothers. He told me of a few stories and of where we were going to stay, but then he looked at me again. He told me there was one thing I needed to know.  
I needed to avoid the out of control Warners... for my own sake.  
By the time we reached the studio, it was sunset. The sun still shone over the tops of the buildings, and illuminated a tall, yellow water tower standing in the middle of the lot. Once my uncle noticed I was staring at the tower, he pulled me out of my thoughts.  
“I don’t vant to zee you anyvere near zat tower. Zat is vere zah Varner’s live.” The way he spoke wasn’t how he’d been talking the few hours we spent in the car. He sounded possibly scared or nervous? As if almost on cue, the infamous ‘WB’ door to the water tower opened, and out jumped three strange creatures seeming like they were in their teens. They ran down the side of the tower as if they were cartoons, and ran smack into Otto with a big kiss from each of them on his face. He shoved them off of himself, and told them to go back to their tower. Upon seeing me, the two boys stopped bombarding the Dr. and (in a very cartoony manner) jumped into my arms.  
“HELLOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!” After a big kiss from both of the boys, Otto got upset. He pried the boys off of me, and pushed them back.  
“You vill not treat her zee zame vay you do zah poor nurse.”  
“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Came the response from the tallest of the group. He seemed to be a few solid inches taller than me, while I was a little taller than the other boy. I was a foot or so taller than the girl. The tallest one elbowed Otto over from in front of me, and grabbed my hand.  
“Why haven’t we heard of this beautiful lady before, Scratchy?” The tallest asked with a kiss to my hand. “Scratchy” looked furious, but played it off as he removed the boy from my arm.  
“Because Yakko, I knew you vould react like zis.” Scratchy stated crossing his arms.  
“Alright, if you won’t introduce us, we will.” The one named “Yakko” stated looking back my way.  
“We’re the Warner brothers!” The two boys shouted, while the girl pushed them aside, “and the Warner sister.”  
“I’m Wakko!” Stated the kid in the red cap.  
“I’m Dot!” Stated the girl in the pink skirt.  
“And I’m single,” Yakko began “but you can call me anytime.” A smile formed on my face at the dumb pickup line, but it was enough to send my uncle into a break down.  
“Yakko, you are 17 now, you need to be more rezpectable to zee vomen. Especially me niece.” A devious smile spread across Yakko’s face.  
“Your niece? You mean, like, she’s staying here? With you? On the Warner lot?” Scratchy opened his mouth to respond, until a few buildings down, we heard a woman’s voice yell for him. He grabbed my arm in one hand, and with my suitcase in the other, made his way to the doorway the lady stood in. He set down my suitcase, released my arm, and entered the building. Another ‘HELLOOOO NURSE’ erupted from the two boys as they reacted in an overly cartoonish way upon seeing the other woman. The lady rolled her eyes, and informed the doctor that one of his patients was having a panic attack in the room and he needed to get there. He pointed up the stairs, indicating where my room was as he ran off to his office.  
“Allow us!” I turned to see the two Warner boys going to grab my suitcase. Yakko succeeded in grabbing it before his brother, and he lead me up to my room. He said he knew every inch of this building, thanks to the many years of torturing Scratchy. He turned a knob to the first room on the right, and lead me into my new quarters. He flipped on the light, and leaned his cheek towards me. “I accept cash or a kiss for my tips.” I rolled my eyes, but not the same way the nurse had. She definitely had spent more time being pestered by the two boys, but I have yet to truly be annoyed. I still thought it humorous that they tried this way. Once he realized I wasn’t going to ‘tip’ him either way, he just placed my suitcase on my new bed.  
I stood for a moment to take in the room. On the far left, there was an antique looking vanity, a closet next to it, a window on the adjacent wall with curtains that match the near blood red walls, a ‘princess’ looking bed, a nightstand, another window with the same curtains on the next wall, then the door on the wall behind me. I sat down on the bed while Yakko leaned against the footboard. He kept his eyes on me, even after I looked up at him.  
“What?” I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. Sure I was embarrassed, but I still thought it cute that he kept gawking.  
“You’re just really pretty. I can’t get enough of you.” My blush deepened, and I looked down to my lap.  
“I’m sure you can, everyone else can.” Yakko pushed himself from the bedpost, and sat next to me on the bed. He was silent for a minute, still staring at me, until he cleared his throat.  
“So, why are you staying with Scratchy anyway? We’ve never seen you around.”  
“I-I don’t really want to talk about it right now. I’ve gone through a lot, I just need time to-” I was interrupted by Yakko slinging an arm over my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him, and I actually could tell then. I knew this kid was genuinely great, no matter what my uncle told me.  
“You don’t have to, but how long are you staying?”  
“I-” Once again I was interrupted, but this time, by Scratchy running into my room.  
“Yakko, I told you to leave her alone!” Scratchy yelled grabbing him by the arm. And pulling him up off of the bed.  
“Actually Dr., I’m pretty sure you never told me that.” A moment of silence while Otto thought, he came to the conclusion that Yakko was right.  
“Vell, zen I’m zayink it now. Schtay avay from her.” With a quick shove, Yakko and Otto were out the door. The door closed slowly, but I still heard their conversation until Yakko was out of the building. Not even a minute later, Otto returned. “I’m schorry, zos boyz don’t know ven to quit.”  
“No, he was actually nice and-”  
“Don’t get attached. I vill not permit you being viz zem. Underschtood?” I nodded my head, and he closed the door again.  
After night had fallen, I started putting my belongings in their new homes, when I heard a knocking on the window. I made my way over to it. Once I pulled back the curtains, I was greeted with already familiar black eyes.  
“Hey, (Y/N). Can I come in?” I opened the window, and motioned for him to enter.  
“Didn’t Otto tell you not to come back?” I asked in a joking tone. I didn’t want him to know it, but I was already enjoying his company. I didn’t want him to leave again.  
“Well I had to come back and see that gorgeous face. I told you, I can’t get enough of you.” My face turned red, if it wasn’t already, and I sat on the bed. He sat down too, not too far away. I never spent much time alone with anyone, let alone a guy. Most of my time was spent sitting in my orphanage room. I looked back up at Yakko, who had moved significantly closer. He donned himself in a smirk, and I looked down with a smile on my face. He gave a low chuckle that shook me to my spine. His finger made its way under my chin, and before I knew it, I was looking back at his face. He wouldn’t let me look away, and in a low voice came the question.  
“May I kiss you?” I didn’t respond, but my body did. I leaned forward, closing my eyes in the process, giving him the green light he seemed to need. Only a few seconds after, he pulled back. I wasn’t ready, I wanted more. I couldn’t help it. Involuntarily, I made a whimper sound. His mouth grew into a big smile.  
We talked for a good few hours. By the time he got up to leave, I was to the point of sleeping upright. He stood from the bed, and I followed suit. He walked to the window, and as he climbed out, he turned back to me. “Until tomorrow, Mon cheri.” I closed the window signalling the short visit was over, but I was far from satisfied. “Is that what he is trying to do? Fool me? Play a game?’ I had been broken by so many people, I was no longer able to see sincerity in others. One things for sure though, I was falling for him. Fast.

Daybreak arrived, and I heard a familiar german accent waking me from my slumber. Scratchy announced that he would register me for school in the upcoming months and that I’d have to have my senior year here. He started asking me questions of whether or not I had things I would need for school. After compiling a list, we decided I didn’t have nearly half of the necessities. Since the day was Sunday, Scratchy had the day off. We shuffled into the car to go shopping, but before he could get the car in gear three familiar toons packed themselves in the back seat. After a few minutes of Otto yelling at the kids to leave and the Warners reacting quite stubbornly, I suggested they just come along. With a sigh, Otto put the car in gear, and took off. Suddenly though, a hand found its way to my shoulder. I was definitely not going to argue, as Yakko moved his hand up to run his hands through my hair. I was nervous Scratchy would notice, but couldn’t find myself to pull away. This boy definitely had an effect on me.  
While at the mall, Scratchy stayed near me at all times, apparently trying to stop the Warner brothers from making any advances on me, but little did he know. Yakko took every chance he got to slip his hand into mine, or to sling an arm around my shoulder. Twice, he snuck a peck on my cheek. When the three spotted a toy store, they ran off in the direction of it. Scratchy stopped me from following, and sat me on a bench.  
“Yakko scheemz to have taken a likink to you.” For only a second, my eyes widened, but then I held back a smile.  
“Eh, it’s not very noticeable. Doesn't he do this with everyone though?” I remembered Otto telling me Yakko did hit on every girl in the vicinity. On our shopping trip though, he hasn’t so much as looked at another girl. His brother, on the other hand, found every chance he could to try to steal a kiss from an unsuspecting teen girl.  
I reassured my uncle that it was fine, and just then, the Warners returned with a few bags no doubt filled with new toys. After a few hours more of shopping, we headed home. For half of the trip, the younger two were showing off their new toys, and the last half they had fallen asleep.  
The drive wasn’t as awkward as the drive to the mall. Yakko and I were actually talking, and Otto stayed silent. Yakko had not been using his infamous pickup lines, but rather just normal jokes. He told stories of when he drove their boss, Plotz, crazy, or when they were younger. The question of how they aged even though they are toons entered my head, but before I could ask, the car stopped. Yakko got out, and opened my door for me. I looked over at Scratchy, who seemed too busy with getting the ‘schleeping menaces’ out of his car. I got out of the car, looking towards the door of my new home. With a swift kiss on the cheek, Yakko headed over to help Otto. I took one last look back at them, before walking into the building. I entered my room, and waited patiently for the knock at my window.  
Scratchandsniff opened my door a little, and with a flash of a smile, said goodnight. I replied, and waved him off. Not 30 seconds later, there was the tapping on my window. I quickly pulled back the curtains and pushed up the window.  
“Wow, you seem excited to see me?” Yakko gloated as he climbed into the window. As soon as he looked me in the eyes, I leaned in and kissed him. Once again a smirk found its way across his mouth. “You really are excited to see me.”  
This kiss lasted much longer, and was a lot more satisfying. He had pushed me onto the bed, and hovered above me. His hands had stayed around my face and hair, until he slowly slid them down the bed. His fingers found their way under my shirt, as his hands began to slide across my stomach. I could no longer stop myself from moaning underneath him. He started dragging his fingers farther up my abdomen.  
“N-No, wait.” I tried to wriggle away from his hands. He removed his hands.  
“Okay, okay.” He looked me in the eyes, and kissed me again, continuing with his hands on my stomach. Perhaps when I told him ‘no’ I was too loud or maybe Scratchy was simply suspicious, either way, I was not ready for him to enter. Scratchy opened the door quite quickly, and started yelling at Yakko scaring the hell out of the toon. I stayed in my place on my bed, even after Otto kicked the boy out. I could still feel the feeling of his fingers all over my body. I wanted more, I wanted him back, but Otto was furious.  
“VAT DID I TELL YOU?” With a slam to the window, he turned to me. His eyes were no longer tired or weary, but instead angry and disgusted. When I didn’t answer, he stormed out. The next few nights, Otto checked on me regularly. He must have decided a week was long enough, as he had become tired after checking my room continuously through his resting period. Over the week, I had found myself thinking more and more of Yakko. Keeping him from me was solely making me long for him more.  
*tap tap tap* ‘Finally’ I thought as the long missed tapping came at my window. I rushed over to it, and opened the window. Instead of climbing into the window, Yakko grabbed my hand to help me out of the window.  
“But what if my uncle comes to check on me and I’m gone?” I asked hesitantly following his gesture out the window.  
“What if he finds me in there again?” Yakko asked boosting me up. Was he really taking me to the roof? I hoisted myself up the rest of the way, and he followed suit. He lead me to a blanket he must have laid on the roof before he came to the window. He lied down on the blanket, and I found myself wrapped in his arms in an innocent spoon. Because we were in LA, the stars were not visible, but the moon shone brilliantly over the lot. I felt relieved I could see him again, get to touch him and be touched by him. I knew I couldn’t fall asleep, but I wanted to. I was exhausted, and I wanted to sleep next to him. In his arms.  
Before I could actually fall asleep, he rolled over and reached into his pocket. The lack of warmth made me curious, so I turned back to face him, and to my surprise, out came a stuffed bear.  
“I got it at that toy store, but I didn’t have time to give it to you. I would’ve have that night, but you couldn’t keep your hands off me.” I rolled my eyes, and took the gift. Once again, he revealed his cheek for a quick kiss, but instead I turned his head for a real one. He broke it first, and grabbed the hand not holding the bear. “Look, I actually really like you. We don’t get to see each other much, I know, and Scratchy is upsetting me, and -”  
“Get on with it, Yakko,” I interrupted.  
“I-eh- I just wanted to know if you wanted to be official?”  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“Look, I know Scratchy won’t let you, and I know you can get in trouble for it, but I actually really want this. It’s up to you, but I still won’t be able to get enough of that face. Damn, you’ve ruined the player in me. I just want you.” The nervousness left his voice, and was replaced with his stereotypical sarcastic self.  
“Yes.” It seemed a wave of relief flashed through Yakko, and he pulled me into yet another kiss.  
The next few nights, Yakko and I found each other getting more and more adventurous. Instead of just staying around the lot, we found ourselves going other places in the city. One night, he took me to a movie premiere. When I inquired where he got the money for it, his answer was along the lines of, “I’m a cartoon star... I get paid for being goofy.” He had not really lost his flirtatious ways with me, but I never saw him even looking towards other girls. We did our best to avoid Scratchy, but it wasn’t always easy. The most recent time, Yakko jumped into the closet and knocked down the hanger rod when Otto barged in on us. When asked about the loud noise from my closet, I blamed Scratchy for opening my room door too quickly. After he left, I made my way over to the closet, to find poor Yakko Warner lying under a pile of shirts with the rod atop him.  
“Maybe, that wasn’t my best idea,” Yakko whispered pulling shirts off of his bruised body. Holding back a laugh, I helped pull him up.  
“At least he still hasn’t figured us out,” I said with a kiss to his vibrant red nose. “I couldn’t imagine his reaction. Not after having been together this long.”  
“I’m sure he knows. He seems skeptic every time you brush it off,” Yakko said pulling one last shirt off his shoulder. The clothing turned out to be a crop top. “Why don’t you wear this kinda stuff with me. I’d love to see you in this.” Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the shirt and put it on over his head.  
“Well, why don’t YOU wear stuff like this?” A blush showed slightly, mainly covered by his fur.  
“Well, if you really want me to...” He locked his eyes with mine, then wrapped his arm around my lower back. With a dip, he kissed me once again. Maybe Yakko was right and Scratchy did know, but I’m not sure. He seems disgusted at the idea, but it’s not for him to decide. He shouldn’t have this say. He’s my uncle, he gave me a home, and I love him dearly. If I ever am forced to make the decision of my uncle or Yakko, I don’t know how I could choose, but for now, I’ll just stay right here. Right with Yakko because never has anything felt so right in my entire life.


End file.
